


five o'clock tea

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>schwarzer Tee mit Milch, grüner Tee mit Honig</p>
            </blockquote>





	five o'clock tea

Eigentlich ist Pansy keines dieser kitschherzigen „Genieße die kleinen Dinge“-Mädchen. Für sie zählt, was groß und bedeutsam ist. Reichtum, Macht; attraktive, reinblütige Jungen an ihrer Seite. Wenn sie allerdings in diesem recht unauffälligen Café in Hogsmeade sitzt, in das sich, da es nur wenig angesagt ist, keiner ihrer Freunde je verirren würde, und den Strahl frischer Milch in ihren brühend heißen Schwarztee gießt, dann ist der Anblick dieser sich wirbelnd vermischenden Flüssigkeiten wie ein optischer Vorgeschmack auf den anschließenden Genuss. Nahezu meditativ gestimmt betrachtet sie den weißen Wirbel eine Weile bevor sie den schon leicht schwarz angelaufenen Silberlöffel in die Mischung taucht und das Getränk umrührt.

Wie jedes Mal nimmt sie den ersten Schluck als der Tee noch zu heiß ist, wie jedes Mal flucht sie leise, als sie sich die Zunge verbrennt. Nachdem sie noch ein paar Minuten ihren Gedanken nachgehangen ist, ist das Gebräu auf eine genießbare Temperatur heruntergekühlt. Sie schließt die Augen, als sie diesen ersten _richtigen_ Schluck nimmt. Bei einem zufälligen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr registriert sie, dass es genau fünf Uhr nachmittags ist. Die perfekte Uhrzeit für eine Tea Time. Selbst die traditionellsten ihrer Mit-Slytherins würden sie wohl auslachen, doch war Five O'Clock Tea keineswegs eine verstaubte und unnötige Tradition für sie. Diese Momente waren Genuss und Freude und trugen nicht unwesentlich dazu bei, ihrem Selbstbild einen edlen und adligen Touch zu verpassen.

So sitzt sie glücklich, gelöst und gedankenverloren an ihrem Tischchen und beobachtet eher abwesend die Tür, halbherzig betrachtend, wer sich außer ihr noch eine Teezeit gönnt. Bisher war sie hier auf niemanden getroffen, den sie kannte. Hogwartsschüler kamen selten hierher, und aus ihrem Jahrgang hatten sie noch nie jemanden hier angetroffen. Heute sollte sich das allerdings ändern. Pansys Augen verengten sich und sie richtete sich unwillkürlich auf, als sie in dem Mädchen, das gerade aus der Kälte in den angenehm beheizten Raum trat, eine Mitschülerin aus Gryffindor erkannte.  
Parvati Patil. Vor anderen hätte Pansy kaum zugegeben, dass sie deren Namen kannte. Namen von Nebencharakteren merkte man sich nicht, so war das eben. Allerdings, so musste Pansy unwillkürlich errötend vor sich selbst zugeben, war Parvati in ihrem Leben – nun gut, zumindest in ihren Gedanken – keineswegs ein Nebencharakter.  
Die Gryffindor war frech und selbstbewusst, ließ sich weder von Lehrern noch Mitschülern einschüchtern, stand für ihre Freunde ein und war --- so schön.

Letzteres war natürlich eine Offenbarung, zu der Pansy erst nach einiger Zeit gekommen war. Zunächst war da nur eine weitere nervig-aufsässig Gryffindor gewesen, die einfach nie die Klappe halten konnte und Pansy hatte auf das bloße Ertönen ihrer Stimme meist mit einem genervten Augenrollen reagiert. Irgendwann jedoch waren ihr Kleinigkeiten aufgefallen und hatten sich in ihrem Gedächtnis verhakt und wenn sie unbedacht den Kopf schüttelte purzelten Bilder von langen schwarzen Haaren und einem offenen Lachen aus ihrem Unterbewusstsein hervor.  
Sie bewunderte Parvati. Weil sie war, wie sie eben war: manchmal etwas aufbrausend, oft albern kichernd mit Lavender, immer sie selbst. Sie war keine Maske aus edler Blässe und hochmütigem Lächeln und Ja-das-Richtige-sagen-damit-Freunde-Freunde-bleiben. Manche mochten sie, manche taten das nicht, und Pansy bewunderte sie und dachte manchmal daran, eine Hand auf ihr Haar zu legen und ihre Lippen auf weiche Haut.

Kein Wunder also, dass sie nun, da die verehrte Mitschülerin so plötzlich in ihre private Teezeremonie geplatzt ist, knallrot anläuft. Zunächt denkt sie erleichtert, dass Parvati es nicht gemerkt hat, doch als diese ihr dann nicht nur den Blick zuwendet, sondern sogar zu ihrem Tisch gelaufen kommt, durchfährt sie ein freudiger Schrecken.  
„Hey! Ich habe gemerkt, wie du so in meine Richtung geschaut hast, da dachte ich, ich setze mich mal zu dir. Ansonsten reden wir ja kaum miteinander, ich weiß fast gar nichts von dir.“  
Aus diesen Worten und dem breiten Lächeln spricht so viel forcierte Ignoranz bezüglich Slytherin-Gryffindor-Beziehungen, dass es fast eine Provokation ist. Pansy jedoch ist viel zu positiv überrumpelt um mit einer bissigen Bemerkung zu reagieren, also nickt sie nur auf eine Weise, die man mit viel Wohlwollen als Gruß deuten konnte und mit noch viel mehr gutem Willen als eine Einladung, sich doch zu setzen.

Zunächst schweigen sie und sehen sich an, nur unterbrochen von der Kellnerin, bei der Parvati einen Grüntee mit Honig bestellt. Sie schaut Pansy direkt in die Augen und scheint sich dessen voll bewusst, wie verwirrend ihr selbstbewusstes Auftreten wirkt. Nach einer Weile bricht eine leises Lachen aus ihr heraus: „Entschuldige! Du denkst vielleicht, ich merke nicht, dass ich dich gerade total nervös mache, aber doch das tue ich. Normalerweise mach' ich sowas auch gar nicht, aber ich weiß, dass das ja eigentlich so dein Ding ist, andere einzuschüchtern, und ich dachte, die Situation bietet sich gerade ganz gut, mal den Spieß rumzudrehen.“  
„Du meinst, ich schüchtere andere Menschen absichtlich ein?“, versucht Pansy, sich zu verteidigen, klingt aber sogar in ihren eigenen Ohren ziemlich lächerlich dabei.  
„Jaaa. Ich meine, das ist irgendwie der Slytherin-Haussport. Man hängt doch irgendwie stark in den Eigenschaften fest, die der Hut vor ein paar Jahren bei einem entdeckte. Ich bin zum Beispiel manchmal genervt von mir selbst, wie ich einfach jeden, den ich als ungerecht behandelt sehe, verteidigen muss – die meisten können das ja ganz gut selbst, und brauchen nicht mich, wie ich mich als heldenhafte Beschützerin dazwischen schmeisse!“  
Nun kichert Pansy. „Oh ja – ich weiß noch, als ich dich zum ersten Mal wirklich wahrnahm, war das, als du diesen Idioten Longbottom vor mir verteidigt hast.“  
„Hey, nichts gegen Neville, der ist eigentlich ziemlich nett!“, wendet Parvati fast instinktiv ein, doch lächelt dabei.

Wie schweigen sie, sich gegenseitig anblickend. Ein erstes Gespräch geht oft nicht ohne Pausen von statten, doch diese beiden genießen es auch wirklich, sich anzuschauen. Als dann Parvatis Tee gebracht wird, eignet sich dieser als neues Gesprächsthema. Nachdem sie fasziniert beobachtet hat, wie die Mitschülerin einen Löffel mit einer scheinbar genau bemessenen Menge an Honig in die hellgrün-bräunliche Flüssigkeit rührt, gibt Pansy zu: „Ich muss sagen, ich fand Grüntee immer ziemlich eklig.“ Wie zur Bekräftigung nimmt sie einen besonders genussvollen Schluck ihres Getränkes. „Tja“, Parvati grinst, „dann hast du eben keinen besonders guten Geschmack.“ Ganz entgegen ihrer Gewohnheit ärgert Pansy sich nicht über dieses Fazit, sondern streckt nur mit einem Kichern die Zunge raus. Plötzlich verliert sich das Lächeln auf Parvatis Gesicht und sie wirkt, als hätte sie einen Moment der Erleuchtung erlebt. „Deine Augen haben übrigens genau die Farbe von Grüntee. Das mag ich. Wenn ich dich ansehe, kann ich den Honig fast schmecken.“  
Pansy kann spüren, wie ihr das Blut wieder ins Gesicht steigt. Eigentlich hasst sie es ja, wenn andere sie so verunsichern können. Sie hat gerne immer die Kontrolle. Doch bei Parvati, so merkt sie mit einem Mal, ist das gar nicht nötig, weil sie sich gerade nicht ständig zusammenreißen und kontrollieren musst, sondern einfach mal sein kann.

Der Nachmittag vergeht mit weiterem Einander-in-die-Augen-Schauen und kleinen, offenen Gesprächen. Als es zu dämmern beginnt, beschließen sie, sich wieder auf den Weg ins Schloss zu machen. Parvati schlüpft in ihren Mantel und registriert dann mit Verwunderung, dass Pansy sitzen geblieben ist. „Wieso kommst du nicht- oh. Du möchtest nicht gemeinsam mit mir herumlaufen.“ Ihre Enttäuschung ist nicht zu übersehen, doch Pansy kann nicht verneinen. Nach ein paar Sekunden des Nachdenkens lichtet sich Parvatis Miene aber wieder. „Ich denke, das ist schon ok. Für den Anfang. So Dinge, wie eben, sich aus einem Rahmen zu befreien, in den den man längst nicht mehr passt, das muss man ja auch erst üben und lernen. Aber ich weiß trotzdem etwas Tolles, was wir nun schon tun können, hier ist ja keiner, den wir kennen.“  
„Was meinst du denn?“ Pansys Herz klopft vor Erleichterung, Vorfreude, Aufregung.  
„Also, wir stellen uns jetzt einfach mal vor, das alles wäre geplant gewesen. Wir hätten uns hier verabredet, weil wir ein richtiges, offizielles Date hatten. Und jetzt“ - sie schweigt eine Extrasekunde, um es spannender zu machen - „küsse ich dich zum Abschied. Wie man das eben so macht.“

Falls der Geschmack auf Parvatis Lippen Grüntee ist, dann hat Pansy daran ausnahmsweiße gar nichts auszusetzen.


End file.
